Return of the Shadow Games
by Hari ng Laro
Summary: The pharaoh and his trusted advisors are now locked in the Sennen Items. 5000 years later they are released and realize waiting that long really paid off. Y/Y
1. The Royal Family is No More

The Return of the Shadow Games Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Gi Oh (A/N: T_T) I just own Yuutsu  
  
CHAPTER ONE-THE ROYAL FAMILY IS NO MORE  
  
"Path of darkness, path of light.  
  
Only my soul can choose which is right.  
  
Enter the Shadow Realm and let your mind set free.  
  
Release your burdens, and let yourself leave. SENNEN RING!!!"  
  
There was an earsplitting scream as the tomb robber's soul left his body and entered the Sennen Ring. The head priest lowered the Sennen Rod as he looked unhappily at the lifeless body of Egypt's most well known tomb robber;  
  
"Bakura." The priest muttered as he motioned for an assistant to take the body  
  
to the Death Caravan. The priest watched as the tomb robber was taken away.  
  
The priest removed his hood as he looked angrily at a table of mysterious items.  
  
His hair was surprisingly blond, his eyes where a hard dark lavender with small  
  
pupils. He looked at the items with anger and fear. There where 7. He ran a  
  
slender finger over each item in turn, remembering each name and power as if it  
  
was being cut in his heart with a dagger. He ran his finger over the first one. 'The  
  
Sennen Eye.' he thought, 'mind reading, and displacer of spirits'. He looked at it  
  
and thought with a small essence of happiness, 'no spirits here.' He thought with  
  
a smile. He looked at the next one with a smaller smile. 'The Sennen Balance.  
  
Comparer of worthiness, and lie detector.' He looked at the one next to it, 'the  
  
Sennen Ankh.' He removed his hand from it with a small growl. 'The key to  
  
opening minds.' He looked at it with a bit of disgust. The Sennen Balance and  
  
Ankh both where official property of Shadi. He chose to ignore that and continue  
  
his little tour. 'The Sennen Tauk.' He stopped and looked at the golden  
  
necklace unhappily. "Isis." He muttered softly as tears slowly came to his eyes  
  
and started to drip down his face. Isis was his sister; she was imprisoned in the  
  
Sennen Tauk. "Visions of the present, past, and future." His voice trailed of as  
  
he stared hard at the golden necklace.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
"Malik, it's the only way." Isis' voice trailed away as she looked at him with her  
  
deep ocean blue eyes. "Isis, even if it is the only way why you?" Malik had  
  
hissed angrily. Isis looked at her brother with a sigh and replied, "It's destiny".  
  
~*~*~*~STILL IN FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Malik watched in horror as his sister's soul began to leave her body. "The  
  
Sennen Charm!" She had whispered, on her last breath she said; "imprison  
  
Yuutsu." With that Isis was no longer there.  
  
~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
Malik sighed as he wiped away his tears on his sleeve. Yuutsu was the  
  
Pharaoh's younger sister; it was true that she had constantly begged her brother  
  
not to be imprisoned. No luck. It made sense that she would have ordered for a  
  
Sennen Item to be made for herself; she must have been worried about her  
  
brother in the future. Malik reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden  
  
pendent that was in an oval shape. 'The Sennen Charm.' Malik thought with a  
  
sigh. He put it back in his pocket the minute the young Pharaoh stalked in, a  
  
troubled expression on his face and his younger sister following. The pharaoh sat  
  
uneasily in a soft chair. Malik handed him the Sennen Puzzle and spoke his  
  
mystical chant; "Path of darkness, path of light. Only my soul can choose which  
  
is right. Enter the Shadow Realm and let your mind set free. Release your  
  
burdens and let yourself leave. SENNEN PUZZLE!!!" The pharaoh's  
  
bloodcurdling scream was heard at the same time a small girl whispered softly;  
  
"Yami." All at once the magic took place and the pharaoh had departed from  
  
their world. Yuutsu swayed on the spot but did not cry out like an ordinary child,  
  
she just stood quietly with tears pouring down her face. "I'm ready." Yuutsu  
  
whispered in a tiny soft voice. Malik's eyes widened, Yuutsu was a very assertive  
  
child and never stuttered. She was like her brother; cold and emotionless. Seeing  
  
her like this was surprising though, she must have been very afraid. Malik  
  
handed her the charm and chanted the deathly spell, he winced and waited for  
  
the glass-shattering cry of Yuutsu, but none came. Malik looked around to see if  
  
the young girl had run away, but surprisingly enough she was there her eyes  
  
glassy and forever wincing in the pain of not crying out. Malik looked unhappily at  
  
the two last remainders of the royal family, dead and yet, not. He tapped the  
  
guard who was waiting out in the corridor and said in a grim voice; "The royal  
  
family, is no more." Malik looked nervously at the Sennen Rod, which he held in  
  
his hand, it was his time to go.  
  
"Path of darkness, path of light. Only my soul can choose which is right. Enter the  
  
Shadow Realm and let your mind set free. Release your burdens, and let  
  
yourself leave. SENNEN ROD!!!!" And with that, Malik was gone as well. 


	2. Out of the Darkness

Return of the Shadow Games  
  
I don't own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
CHAPTER 2- OUT OF THE DARKNESS -----------------------  
  
Pharaoh Yami's POV--------------------------  
  
I don't know how long I've been stuck in this dreadful puzzle, they say puzzles calm the mind, and for me it's the opposite! I mean I'm stuck in one for Ra's sake! I often get annoyed with not being able to leave this living nightmare, but if I did the world would be at the mercy of the Shadow Realm.  
  
I often wonder; would it be all that bad to just die and give up worldly possessions. Once I had started considering to be sealed in the Sennen Puzzle a certain little girl had started to try to reason with me; my sister, Yuutsu. I think I'm beginning to lose my mind as well as my memory, but this haunting memory in my days of life was just unbearable.  
  
-----------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------  
  
"Yami by doing this you're digging your own grave!" Yuutsu had shouted as a guard began to drag her out of the council room. She had been eavesdropping on the pharaoh and his council while they where deciding how to handle the Shadow Realm problems. They had come to a conclusion that there would be 7 items to spread the power of the Shadow Realm upon. However, history repeats itself. In order to help the future they decided to seal four powerful souls in several items and give them to a keeper to protect. The pharaoh was one of them.  
  
---------------------STILL IN FLASHBACK MODE--------------------------  
  
Yami looked pitifully at his 14 year old little sister. Yami was 17, had piercing molten crimson eyes that seemed to burn through the souls of others. Golden bangs with lightning shaped pieces shooting like fireworks out from the crown of his head. The angular spiky mass of his hair was black with a pinkish red tinge on the edges. His sister was quite similar in features; her sharp mischievous ruby eyes where almost always shining with her emotions.  
  
Her reddish-pink hair was done in two cat-ear shaped buns (to represent wisdom) with some ruby cascading out into her jet-black pigtails. Her bangs where also golden, they where often popping out from behind her ears or framing her demon-like profile. He rolled his eyes. 'I don't understand why she is so worried about me, it's like she knows something is going to happen. I hope she doesn't get too angry with my decision.' Yuutsu gave her brother a glare and whispered, "The Shadow Games will return, as will I."  
  
--------------------END FLASHBACK------------------------------------------- --  
  
I don't know to this very day if she is still alive, heck, I don't even know how long I've been stuck here. I had heard her whisper those words, I don't show it but I'm worried that she did something rash after my death. Lately I've been feeling this strange prickling in my dark prison, it's rather like the strange sensation you get when you think you're being watched. I have lately been also seeing flashes of bright light appear every once and a while. It became evident after a while that the Sennen Puzzle was slowly, but effectively coming together with an effective rate. I was rather pleased; my reincarnation was very skillful with puzzles and games.  
  
Not too much longer after my first occasion with these strange lights an even brighter one occurred, I was blinded by it's brightness. When I opened my eyes I found myself in a large chamber. This room I was in was not much of an improvement from the puzzle, but by now I was beginning to think anything would be an improvement from that prison. I was nervous and anxious to meet my hikari, I didn't talk much in my life, and after not having anyone to talk to for so long I was rather nervous. I had thoroughly examined this chamber; there was a large bed with dark sheets and hieroglyphics all over the walls. I also noticed 2 doors; one led to all my memories and thoughts, the other however led me into a hallway. Across from my door was another one that was gold, a remarkable contrast from the black in my chamber. I attempted to open the door but it wouldn't budge, hmmmmmmm. Perhaps my little hikari has yet to complete the puzzle.  
  
No sooner had that thought come to my mind when everything went dark. I hoped my hikari hadn't shattered the puzzle. Just as my eyes started to adjust to the darkness a flash of the brightest light I'd ever seen smacked me hard in the heart. I wanted to scream but I had vowed never to scream after what kind of an effect it had on Yuutsu. Even though I had not seen her since my death I could feel her mourn for me. As soon as the light cleared I opened my eyes, I felt the presence of someone a great deal younger than me enter my mind. I looked around frantically, suddenly out of the darkness I saw an angel. No, it was too good to be an angel. I looked harder, it was an amazing resemblance of myself, and it was as if I was looking in a mirror. He was short and looked just like me except, cuter and innocence hovered around him as if protecting him from me.  
  
"Ra, help me." I had muttered under my breath as I looked at my hikari. "W- who are you?" the little one had squeaked. I almost cried out with joy and nearly strangled the boy with my hug. I was back! This was no hallucination; my hikari had freed me of my puzzle. I was FREE. "I'm Yami." I gushed as the boy turned a little red from the lack of air; I released him from my grasp. "Hi, um. I'm Yugi!" He choked out; I think he was a little surprised to see me. I smiled, "I'm your yami, you're past life young pharaoh." Suddenly I felt as if I was released from my mind and brought to the outside world. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I knew this boy would be the best friend I'll ever have. if only Yuutsu could see me now.  
  
-------------OUT OF YAMI'S POV----------------------- 'I did Yami, I did.'  
  
_______________________________________________ Thank you  
  
everyone that updated! ^-^ * huggles reviewers * Please R/R 


	3. The Pharoah has Returned

Don't own: Yugi=Yugi, Yami=Yami, Jounochi=Joey, Honda=Tristan,  
  
Ryou=Bakura, Bakura=Yami Bakura, Marik=Marik, Malik=Yami Marik, Anzu=Tea  
  
Own: Nakamura-sensei=Teacher, Yukai=Transfer student, Yuutsu=(Not telling!)  
  
Back to the World (aka Second Chance)  
  
CHAPTER THREE-THE PHARAOH HAS RETURNED  
  
Yami had just been released from the puzzle and was very surprised with  
  
his new surroundings, 'Domino' as Yugi called it was very different from  
  
Egypt. Yugi had been very confused with the yami-hikari business,  
  
Yami had to patiently go over the same information over and over like a  
  
broken record. After a long and very stressful lesson about Egypt (Yugi  
  
called it a lecture), Yugi eager to take Yami on a tour of Domino City begged  
  
Yami to let them learn each others personalities by taking a nice walk in the city.  
  
Yami had reluctantly agreed (A/N: Good thing too, I would have died of  
  
boredom!).  
  
As Yugi took Yami around town people often gave the two boys peculiar  
  
looks. "Umm, Yugi, why are those mortals giving us such a weird stare?"  
  
Yami was clearly oblivious to that in the modern world people didn't have their  
  
past lives walking around with them like nothing's out of the ordinary. "Uh, no  
  
reason!" Yugi replied hesitantly. 'How am I supposed to tell anyone about this  
  
Yami character?' Yugi wondered nervously, it would be hard to keep this a  
  
secret, especially if he was walking around with him!  
  
Yugi finally took Yami to his school. "See Yami? This is called a 'school',  
  
it's a giant learning company AND the best place to hang around with your  
  
friends!" Yugi said with much vigor. Yami raised an eyebrow "school? Friends?  
  
What are those?" Yugi was speechless. "Hey Yugi!" A blond boy was yelling at  
  
the top of his lungs, beside him was an exceptionally nervous dark haired boy  
  
who was trying to shush him up and an equally nervous albino boy with  
  
chocolate eyes. 'Bakura.' Yami thought with a clouded expression on his face.  
  
"Yami? You in there? Let's go introduce you to Jounochi, Honda, and Ryou!"  
  
Yugi said cheerfully. "Okay." Yami said with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, if  
  
that was the tomb robber they could all be in grave danger. Yami looked  
  
uneasily at Yugi as the smaller one dragged him over to the hyper active  
  
Jounochi and his two accomplices. "Hiya Yug'! " Jounochi bellowed in an  
  
extremely loud voice. His obnoxious eyes where honey colored and reminded  
  
Yami of someone; it was someone important, but remembering was painful.  
  
Honda was a tall fellow with an unusually tall hair-do. Ryou was the character  
  
that struck Yami with the hardest surprise. He was a good-hearted person with  
  
soft understanding eyes. Quite unlike the tomb robber's. "So, Yugi. Who's the  
  
new guy?" Honda asked eyeing Yami suspiciously. "Yeah, and would you mind  
  
explaining why he looks errrrr..." Ryou's voice trailed away as he looked at Yami  
  
as if remembering something that he'd known. "Umm. Yeah about that, you  
  
see." Yugi began, but he was cut off by an annoying high pitched squeal; "Hi  
  
everybody!" Yugi gulped and turned around to see Anzu running towards them  
  
with a happy look on her face.  
  
"Hello Anzu!" Yugi called out as the dark haired girl came running. "Hey  
  
guys, I heard there's a bunch of new students coming today!" Anzu exclaimed  
  
not paying much attention to Yugi. "Neat!" Said Honda, Yami looked at Yugi and  
  
asked; "Errrrr, what are 'students'?" Yugi sighed and whispered to Yami; "I'll  
  
explain later".  
  
Yugi went to the attendance office and enrolled Yami for his classes. Yami  
  
was rather disgusted, but agreed. "Hello class!" Nakamura-sensei called to the  
  
children. "Good morning Nakamura-Sensei." The class replied with out much  
  
vigor. Nakamura-sensei looked at her class and announced; "today we have  
  
several new students, please make them feel welcome and comfortable in our  
  
school!" The children were listening now. Three people walked in the classroom,  
  
Yami and two other people that Yugi had never seen before. There were the two  
boys (Yami included), and a girl who was almost Yugi's height. "This is Ishtar  
  
Marik, Rakuen Yukai, and uh. Ou Yami." Nakamura-sensei said stumbling on  
  
Yami's name. "Hey! The new kid looks like Yugi-san!" Anzu shouted, finally  
  
noticing the uncanny resemblance. The students heard Anzu's loud voice and  
  
instinctively looked up at the front of the classroom and then back at Yugi. 'Oh  
  
no.' Yugi thought as he slumped in his seat. Yami looked at Yugi  
  
sympathetically. 'Poor boy, the children must not be familiar with their darker  
  
sides.' The girl named Yukai smirked as she looked at 'little Yugi'. 'He will  
  
adjust.' a voice inside her head said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Ahem. Why don't you each tell us something about yourselves?"  
  
Nakamura-sensei suggested breaking the uncomfortable silence. The boy  
  
named Marik nodded and stepped forward. He had dark lavender eyes, tanned  
  
skin, and blond hair. "I'm Marik Ishtar, I'm from Egypt. I enjoy anything that has to  
  
do with astral-projection or ancient Egypt." He gave the class a sinister look, as if  
  
to say; 'don't mess with me'. Marik smirked at Yami as he approached an empty  
  
desk; everyone inched out of his way. "Thank you Marik, why don't you say  
  
something Yukai?" Nakamura-sensei said. Yukai had black hair with golden  
  
bangs that where in danger of engulfing her emerald eyes, and ruby red heart  
  
shaped buns. Yami could have sworn her presence was familiar as he watched  
  
her walk up to the front and began to speak in a cheery musical voice. "My name  
  
is Yukai, I am very interested in destiny and enjoy reading manga." She paused;  
  
"I'm also deeply absorbed in-" She gave a noticeable glance at Yami. "The  
  
pharaohs of Egypt." She silently crept to her seat like a shadow, and when her  
  
emerald eyes where hidden by a mass of golden bangs she muttered; "So,  
  
they've all come to the same area." She mused as she fingered a charm that was  
  
in an oval shape that was hanging on a thin chain. It glowed as she whispered;  
  
"The pharaoh has returned." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Hope you liked the chappie! Please read and review! Happy spring break, Easter and Passover! I shall update soon! Reply to reviewers:  
  
To Rox: Glad you like it! Thank you, but I'm not such a great writer. *Blushes anyway *  
  
To Star Dancer: I'm happy that you like it, it will get fluffy sooner or later, and I'm not too extreme.  
  
To Jessica the Messenger of the Devil: Uh, it's too bad you don't like yaoi. Talk to Youko-san, SHE'LL be VERY understanding! If you like my story but don't like yaoi you have to be careful.  
  
To Kitty-N: glad you think my story's neat. I'll try to do something about the format, it's just that my computer's messed up.  
  
To October Dragon: I don't quite understand what you're saying, but I'm not writing this in script form. Just to let you know. 


	4. We Meet Again

BACK TO THE WORLD  
  
CHAPTER FOUR-WE MEET AGAIN  
  
I unfortunately don't own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yami, how about you now?" Nakamura-sensei's voice brought Yukai out of her little trance. Yami walked up to the front of the room; his legs felt as if they'd been turned to lead. " Uh, hi. I'm Yami, and I enjoy learning about modern society." Yami stuttered. 'Figures!' Yukai thought with a snort as her eyes flashed and turned to a shining ruby color. "-The things I hate most in the world are puzzles." Yami said, at this Yukai burst out laughing. "Yukai-san! You know you have to be quiet when Yami- san, or anyone else for that matter is speaking!" Nakamura-sensei exploded destroying her sweet cover. The students stared the room was deadly silent. Yukai looked strangely calm. She calmly stood up and led a speechless Nakamura-sensei into the hall. There was a flash and the sound of speeding wind, and a muffled noise. Yami's eyes widened he sensed the power of the Sennen Items activating; he looked over at Yugi. Yugi was looking a bit nervously at the closed door; the Sennen Puzzle was glowing. 'The Sennen Items glow when near other similar magical energies.' Yami thought as he stared hard at the glowing puzzle. Yami looked around the room for possible people who possessed the Sennen Items. 'Well, there's Ryou and Marik. That seems to be it.' Yami thought. He turned his attention to the door and saw a smug looking Yukai stroll in.  
  
'She has a pretty evil grin on her face.' Marik noted as he looked at the small girl prowl over to her seat. Marik blinked, for a minute it looked like Yukai was a little taller than she was now. 'Her power is quite exceptional, she is just as cold as always.' A slightly aggravated voice inside Marik said with a bit of relish. Marik frowned, 'You always told me she was very caring.' The other voice gave a sharp reply to Marik's question. 'She'll act like this when around others, she was trained to be emotionless and tough on the outside, but on the inside she's very sweet. Think of the girl like a Popsicle; she's very cold and tart on the outside, but yet is sweet and creamy beneath her frozen interior.' Marik smiled, 'you like ice cream, don't you?' The voice scowled before saying; 'we didn't have it in Egypt around the time of Pharaoh Yami.'  
  
Marik turned his attention to the front of the classroom as Nakamura-sensei walked in with blank eyes. Ryou's eyes widened, Nakamura-sensei looked like she was hypnotized under a pretty tough spell! 'I did tell you there was trouble around here the minute I saw the Pharaoh of idiots around with your so called friend!' The voice hissed in Ryou's mind. Ryou shivered, 'How was I supposed to know you had a crime record in Egypt?!' The voice growled 'forget the idiot ruler and tell me about that Marik Ishtar guy!' Ryou sighed. 'He's just a boy who likes astral-projection and magic related stuff, and.' Ryou stopped because he was getting weird looks from other students. 'AND!' the voice yelled. Ryou shivered; 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
Yami looked uncertainly at Nakamura-san who stared at him with her eyes looking quite unfocused. "Yami-san do you have anything else you want to say?" She asked her voice was monotone (think Junichi-NOT JOUnOchi!). "No!" Yami almost shouted as he scurried to the seat behind Yugi and in front of Yukai, he figured it would be a good idea to try and keep Yugi safe from whatever that girl was. At lunch Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Honda, Jounochi, and Anzu where trying to put their fingers on what had happened in the hallway with Nakamura-sensei and Yukai. Honda had guessed she was a demon, Jounochi said she was a freak from another planet, Ryou said they where stupid. "Well, I personally think she's a cold ruthless friendless person!" Anzu declared as Yugi tried to make her calm down when he sees Marik coming to their table. "What do you want?" Yami asked coldly. "Nothing, at least not yet." Marik replied with a small smirk. "Then why are you here now!" Yami shouted waving his arms above his head. Marik sighed and looked out the window; "I'd prefer to tell you outside without any disruptions." "Keep talking." Yami said slowly becoming curious. Marik looked seriously at Yami; "it's about Yukai." He growled, "now do you want me to tell you or not?" Yami frowned; he looked at Yugi who shrugged at him. Yami shook his head; he might as well hear what the man had to say.  
  
Once Marik had lead everyone to the back lot of the school he looked hard at Yugi and Yami and said something very startling; "you have the Sennen Puzzle, don't you Yugi?" Yugi was speechless. Yami stepped in front of Yugi protectively. "Leave him out of this, Malik show yourself! I command you!" There was a flash of bright light as a spirit 'stepped' out of Marik. "It's been a while pharaoh." Malik said, his mouth breaking out into a grin. Suddenly there was a scream from nearby, everyone looked around trying to find the source. "It's RYOU!" Honda shouted. Ryou was indeed the one screaming, he was glowing and a spirit stepped out of him just like it had Marik. "BAKURA!! What have you done to him!" Yami yelled. The tomb robber glared hard at Yami and hissed; "I've been waiting a long time to DESTROY you!! Muahahahahaha!" Yugi's eyes widened as the mortals stared in disbelief. An electrical ball formed in Bakura's hands, without warning he sent the energy orb sailing toward Yami! "NO!!" Yugi shrieked with tears pouring down his cheeks. Yami saw the energy ball just in time; he quickly caught it and drained its magical energies therefore destroying it. Yugi whispered softly; "be careful, Mou hitori no boku."  
  
Meanwhile, as all the chaos happened a girl sat in a TALL tree watching unnoticed. (A/N: think Syaoran/Eriol!) She watched with much interest as she 'split' in two, an innocent young one, and a darker older one. The taller one smiled; "I warned him I would return." She shook her head; "nii- chan never listened. Too much pride in his porcupine head." The smaller one looked up at her darker counterpart and muttered; "Are you sure that the future is going to be that cruel to Yugi and Yami?" She looked down and said; "I'd hate to see Yugi in pain." The taller one sighed and replied; "it's in the stars, besides nii-chan, when he's in pain he does something worse than crying, he holds it in." The taller girl in the tree watched the mayhem down below and whispered to her companion, "follow them Aibou, they'll leave soon." The smaller girl nodded and jumped out of the tree.  
  
Yami had finally been able to trap Bakura in a purple bubble before he collapsed from the magical drain it had caused. "Yami! Daijobu ka?" Yugi cried as he ran toward the unconscious pharaoh. Yugi looked at his friends with tears streaming down his face. "We have to get Ryou and Yami to the nurse immediately!" He cried. Honda grabbed Ryou as Jounochi snatched Yami. The two boys with the patients ran for the school building with Yugi, Anzu, and Marik following close behind. "What am I supposed to do with the demented tomb robber?" Malik yelled as he pointed a finger toward Bakura, whom was still in the bubble. "Keep him under control!" Marik yelled before he and the others rounded a corner and entered the school. "Uh, hi." Malik stammered as he looked at the rabid Bakura. Bakura gave Malik the heaviest death glare he could muster before hissing; "what do you want?" To their surprise another voice answered Bakura's question. "To know why you both haven't told Yami about ME!" The two nervous Egyptians turned around to see what they feared the most, even more than they feared Yami. "It can't be." Bakura gaped at the person who'd materialized next to him and Malik smiled and popped Bakura's prison, only to put him in a green bubble. Malik smiled; "so we meet again young heir to Egypt's throne." The girl whom Malik was speaking stepped out of the shadows and revealed ruby eyes, blood red cat-ear shaped buns, red and black pigtails, and golden bangs that where framing her thin face. "Y-Yuutsu!" Bakura shrieked. Yuutsu smiled and said gleefully; "that's my name, don't wear it out!"  
  
Yugi sat unhappily in the nurse's office by Yami's bed and cried softly. 'It's my fault Yami got hurt.' He looked at the past pharaoh sleeping peacefully and sighed, he hoped Yami would be okay. ---------------------------------------------------------------- HNL: Well, that's it for chapter #4.  
  
Yuutsu: That was SO short!  
  
Yukai: I'm with her!  
  
Yami: I heard that one of her imouto deleted half of chapter 4, so she had to retype it.  
  
HNL: Arigatou Yami-kun! ^_^  
  
Yami: I'm only doing this because Yugi won't give a moment of peace until I side with you for once -_-U  
  
Yugi: ^-^U Eheheh.  
  
HNL: *whispering * Good job Yugi! Let's try that next chapter for the disclaimer!  
  
Yuutsu: this is depressing.  
  
HNL: What is? o_O  
  
Yukai: You left Yami-kun unconscious! That's what!  
  
Yugi: Forget what I said about the disclaimer  
  
Yami: Yeah!  
  
HNL: Hold up! If Yami's unconscious what's he talking with us for?  
  
Yami: .  
  
Yugi: about the disclaimer thing.  
  
Yukai: Wait, does anyone ever read these things?  
  
Yuutsu: It's not likely, why?  
  
HNL: What a waste of time. Hope you liked it! R/R! 


	5. I Don't Know Myself Either

BACK TO THE WORLD CHAPTER 5-I DON'T KNOW MYSELF EITHER --------------------------------- HNL: Yugi-san! The disclaimer please!  
  
Yugi: Wait....  
  
HNL: For what?  
  
Yugi: Yukai kinda lost the Sennen Charm; we can't start without Yuutsu.  
  
Yukai: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I miss Yuutsu! V_V  
  
Yami: What for?  
  
Yukai: No one can tease as well as her ~_~!  
  
HNL: She's got a point.  
  
Yugi: But Yuutsu only teases Yami-kun!  
  
Yukai: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- that's the point- WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.......  
  
Yami: How can people like someone who teases me? o_O  
  
HNL: This is an emergency! Call in the cops! The surveillance! ANYONE!  
  
Bakura: You rang?  
  
HNL: No! I want the professionals! *starts crying *  
  
Yugi: Technically Bakura is a professional!  
  
HNL: AT WHAT!?!?!  
  
Bakura: I always told that idiot I was good! ^-^  
  
HNL: Which idiot? Me, Yugi, Yami, Yukai, Yuutsu, Honda, Jounochi, Ryou, Mai, Otogi, Shaadi, Marik, Malik, Anzu, Pegasus, or you?  
  
Yami, Yukai, Honda, Jounochi, Ryou, Mai, Otogi, Shaadi, Marik, Malik: WHO DID YOU SAY IS AN IDIOT!?!?!?!  
  
Anzu: Calm down guys! We can all forgive and forget! Let's just all get along and be happy!  
  
Marik: ATTACK!  
  
Malik: WHAT HE SAID!  
  
*Yami, Honda, Jounochi, Otogi, Marik, and Malik dive-bomb at Anzu *  
  
Anzu: Nooo! My friends turned on me! V_V  
  
Bakura: The idiot pharaoh of course!  
  
HNL: of course. . .  
  
Yugi: anyway, Bakura's a professional at being weird and abnormal.  
  
Bakura: Grrrr!  
  
Yugi: not as innocent as you thought, no?  
  
HNL: The disclaimer please!  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah! Hari ng Laro fortunately does not own Yu Gi Oh  
  
Yukai: I thought Yami-kun was supposed to do the disclaimer.  
  
HNL: *looks at Yami beating up Anzu* I think he's busy. . . . _________________________________________________________________----- School Yard With Yuutsu, Bakura, and Malik-----  
  
"How is it that you came here so easily?" Bakura spat at the smirking girl.  
  
"I needed to come back didn't I?" Yuutsu answered calmly, as she ran her fingers through her tri colored hair thoughtfully.  
  
Malik smiled as the retired tomb robber bickered away with Yuutsu, about stupid things that happened in the past. Yuutsu had just sent a wave of electricity surge into the green bubble and therefore electrocuted Bakura. Malik watched with some amusement for a while before he became fed up and pulled the back of Yuutsu's jacket to stop her from attacking the green bubble, that's when he noticed she was wearing the boys uniform.  
  
"Uh, Yuutsu?" Malik stammered as he looked at the former princess of Egypt with the impression of a mouse staring at a cat with very large teeth. She glared at him and cursed lightly under her breath before she acknowledged him.  
  
"What?" She hissed like a poisonous snake. Malik fought to keep from cringing under her glare, 'Just like her brother's.' he thought as he forced himself to stare into her penetrating ruby orbs.  
  
"Uh, you're wearing the boy's uniform . . ." Malik muttered, his voice trailing off. He was not surprised when Yuutsu gave him a sharp reply;  
  
"Of course I am! Did you think _I_ would wear a SKIRT?" She snapped. Malik sighed and muttered that he hoped she wouldn't stick with the harsh mask for too much longer.  
  
--------------THE NURSE'S OFFICE---------------- Yugi looked thoughtfully at the clock on the wall then at Mou hitori no Yugi (AKA- Yami.), he sighed the lunch period would be over in twenty-two minutes. He was then trying to cook up a reasonable reason for him to have to take Yami home. He'd just come up with the lame excuse that he hoped would work, 'I just hope Mou hitori no boku (AKA-Yami) looks sick enough to make it look like he could suddenly faint on the spot. . .' Yugi thought miserably. He was so contemplated in his own thoughts he didn't notice that Yukai had entered the room; Yugi had sent Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, and Marik away so he could be alone to whither away. So instead the quartet had gone to go check up on Ryou; whom was in a different room, paralyzed. Yugi had just lifted his head to eye the clock when he found himself staring into a pair of large emerald eyes.  
  
"YIPE!" Yugi shrieked jumping two inches in the air, Yukai cringed at Yugi's cry but calmed down when she saw that no one had come bursting into the room. Yugi took a deep breath and took his time to register that Yukai was in the room too, that's all.  
  
"Hi Yugi, I just heard that something happened to Yami-kun and Ryou-kun. So I came by. . ." Her voice trailed away as she noticed that Yugi had a quizzical look plastered all over his face. She frowned, as she blinked her abnormally large eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yukai asked innocently. Yugi nodded his head slowly, before speaking; "You seem so, so different." Yugi said. Yukai looked sadly at Yugi before she shook her head with a sigh.  
  
"You wouldn't really like to know, it's quite startling," She said with a faraway look in her eyes. She looked at the stretcher where Yami lay and hung her head, her dual colored pigtails blowing with the cool air that was blowing in through the window.  
  
"I don't really know you." Yugi said finally. Yukai smiled and looked Yugi in the eye before saying in a whisper, "I don't know myself either," She stood up abruptly and spoke urgently to Yugi; "You need to unravel the past Yugi-kun! Destiny is not a kind thing, especially in his case!" She said pointing a thin finger at Yami with a crazed determined look in her eyes. "Trust me! I know that the future is not going to be very giving! You MUST be careful Yugi-kun! You and Yami-kun!" Suddenly there was a loud crash outside followed by a large wave a strange red dust floating though the air; the dust seemed to be gathering around the Sennen Puzzles. Yugi looked around nervously and saw that the puzzles where beginning to glow and shake, when he cast a worried glance at Yukai he was baffled to se a strange oval-like pendent with the Sennen Eye on it glowing and having similar effects to his puzzle.  
  
"Yukai!?" Yugi yelled over the breeze, which was beginning to pick up and become a whirlwind. Yukai looked at him with a small smile and mouthed the words; "Everything will be alright. . ." The wind became stronger and whooshed the three humans out the window and landed them safely in the school yard where a deranged Bakura had freed himself, a fallen down tree Yuutsu had uprooted in an attempt to crush the escaping thief, and a panicking Malik whom had cast a spell to bring the Sennen Item owners that where closest to him and put the other humans to sleep so he could put the crisis to an end without too many normal specters.  
  
Yugi woke up and found himself on the ground near: Ryou, Yukai, Yami, Marik, and an Egyptian woman. 'What the heck is happening?' Yugi wondered as he looked around; he saw Bakura in another bubble, Malik with giant sweat-drops appearing on his head as Bakura shouted curses in Ancient Egyptian, and finally a girl tied to a tree with silver ropes. Yugi blinked, this girl looked remarkably like.. Yugi turned around to give Yukai a 'look'. Yukai wasn't paying attention however; she had immediately jumped to her feet and hurried over to untie her look alike. That's when it dawned on Yugi, the sudden change in personality, the uncanny resemblance, the strange behavior from Nakamura-sensei, and finally the fact that she seemed to know Yami and his future.  
  
'Yukai has a yami! Of course! It's so simple! Her yami must've been related to Mou hitori no Boku, or else all four of us wouldn't look alike!' He was surprised, it was so obvious and yet he'd failed to notice. Yugi stared at Yukai and her yami, the taller one caught Yugi's glance and peered over at Yami and gave Yugi an affirmative nod of her head as if to order him to wake Yami up.  
  
"Yami-kun! Yami-kun! Daijobu ka?" Yugi asked as he shook Yami gently. Yami opened his eyes and smiled wearily at Yugi before he saw Yukai and Yuutsu. His eyes popped wide open as Yuutsu smiled at him nervously and carefully positioned herself in front of Yukai whom was watching with the exact same expression as Yugi's: "What is going on Yuutsu/Yami?" Yukai and Yugi asked at the same time.  
  
Yami gritted his teeth and hissed; "I TOLD you not to come!" Yuutsu looked at him hard and snapped back, "if I didn't come along with you the world would have been destroyed by now!" Yami stared angrily at the girl before he turned to the clueless Yugi and spoke in a sinister tone; "My 14 year old sister," he growled as a rather smug Yuutsu stared at him with folded arms.  
  
"3014 year old sister nii-chan." She snorted as Yami grimaced at the pet name. Yugi stared at Yukai, whom was looking down at her sneakers. That's when Yugi realized she was wearing the boy's uniform. He peered over at the two bickering siblings. He wondered if Yuutsu was really as cruel as her impression from this morning when she had taken over Yukai and did something to their teacher. That's when he noted that Ryou was still unconscious. He ran to Ryou's side and quickly shook him.  
  
"Ryou-kun! Ryou-kun, daijobu ka?" Yugi said as he gently shook Ryou by the shoulders. Ryou's eyelids lifted slowly, but when he saw Bakura he shut them and shouted, "Don't let him hurt me!!!!" 'Ryou's over reacting.' Yugi thought as he looked nervously at the four yamis, Bakura was cursing Ryou and ordering him to release him. Then, you had the stubborn Yuutsu and her furious brother Yami, and lastly the panicking Malik. 'This can't possibly get any weirder!' Yugi thought as he saw Ryou start to wake Marik whom was still unconscious. Just then the woman sat up and looked like she had split in two, for right next to her was another yami!  
  
"Oh no! I mean, uh, hi big sister. . . you know, there's a perfectly logical explanation for this mess!" Malik stammered edging over a little, as if to block the uprooted tree. The woman looked at Malik with a slightly aggravated appearance.  
  
"Malik! Once again you proved yourself a failure to apprehend the tomb robber! And I for one-" She began to shout.  
  
"That's me!" Bakura shouted at the top of his lungs, as if everyone didn't know. . . The woman looked at Bakura with an air of dislike before she turned her attention back on Malik. "You didn't help Yuutsu at all did you?!" She shrieked when she noticed that Yukai was still holding the silver ropes that had restrained Yuutsu.  
  
"YOU where in on this?" Yami asked with a dangerous look in his eyes. Malik's sister stared him right in the eye and said; "It was destiny that told me to agree to her plan." Yami scowled. Ryou had finally collected himself and Marik had woken up and was looking nervously at the woman next to him.  
  
"Eheheh, funny meeting you here Ishizu." He said looking at Isis' hikari. Ishizu looked at him seriously and replied in a slightly curt voice; "I can't say the same brother." Meanwhile Yuutsu as a fit of anger had freed Bakura. "FREEEEEEEEEEDOM!" Bakura screamed as he banged the ground with his pale fists. Ryou jumped a foot in the air when he heard Bakura's voice cut through the air. Yami, alarmed did the first idea that came to mind and sealed Bakura in another bubble (A/N: ^-~). "NOOOOO! So close, but yet SO far!" Bakura screamed from inside his bubbly prison. Ryou cringed and looked like he was going to die of fright when Bakura ordered him to 'slay' Yami. Yami gave Ryou a heavy death glare, as if daring him to move.  
  
Yugi looked at Malik, he was speaking about something apparently very urgent with Isis. "PLEASE HELP ME CLEAN THIS UP!" Malik shouted really getting panicky. "I have nothing to do with this incident." Isis said calmly as she pointed a finger at Malik. "YOU are going to be held responsible!"  
  
Malik looked defeated for a moment, but then- "NOW YOU ARE!" Malik screamed, grabbed by a sudden of maddened insanity he grabbed Isis' arm and pointed it at the collapsed tree and pinched her arm REALLY hard! "YOW!" She screamed sending a wave of flames shooting from her outstretched hand. Everyone stopped in the middle of their bickering, yelling, cowering, thinking, and etc. Just to stare at the bonfire of a maple tree. Malik smiled nervously and began edging away, but not before Isis grabbed him by the back of his black robes and yelled; "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- IMPORTANT NEWS! -I need people to vote on whether Yuutsu/Yukai is the antagonist or Bakura/Ryou is! Add it in your review or I won't be able to update!  
  
--Hope you enjoyed the chappie minna-sama! R/R! 


	6. Translations

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-  
  
I GOT SEVERAL REQUESTS TO MAKE THE TRANSLATIONS FOR MY JAPANESE STUFF. SO, HERE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS. . .  
  
Sennen: Thousand years/Millennium  
  
Hikari: Light  
  
Yami: dark (duh)  
  
-Sensei: teacher  
  
-San: respective name. . .  
  
Manga: Japanese comic books  
  
Junichi: idiot monotone boy who goes to my school  
  
Mou hitori no Boku: 'The other me' used in the original series of YGO  
  
Nii-chan: elder brother  
  
Aibou: partner (also used in the original series)  
  
Daijobu ka: are you all right  
  
-Kun: same as '-san' except with kind of a relationship  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi: 'The other Yugi' (original series)  
  
Minna-sama: everyone  
  
Ja ne: see you later  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Okies! I did the translations! I need all you reviewers to tell me who should be the bad guy!  
  
~Ja ne! 


End file.
